Fire and Ice
by lizzieman555
Summary: Renesme Cullen  five but looks 17  and her boyfriend Jacob Black go Ice skating they were having a blast! too bad a strange boy corners Ness when she goes to the bathroom...
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

RPOV  
>I sat in the backseat of my Dad's Volvo bouncing up and down.<p>

"Nessie calm down!" My dad said looking in the rearview mirror. "Jake will be there when you get there."

"I know I'm just excited!" I said as we pulled up to the ice skating rink. I un-buckled and stood up.

"Bye Renesme." my mother said

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said and ran to the rink. Jake and I would be all alone at the Ice skating rink without my parents- dad if your listening go read someone else's thoughts!

"Ness!" Jake said and walked in the rink. "Hi lovley." he kissed me pationetly. I smiled

"Lets skate!" I said enthusiasticly. He smiled

we skated for a while. Jake didn't let me fall once.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." I said and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Hello Renesme..." a voice said behind me I turned around quickly.

"Umm hi. Do I know you?" I asked

"My name is Demetri." He walked closer to me. I took a step back.

"Well nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me-" I started and turned around.

"Not so fast." He said and grabbed my arm leaving a bruise.

"Ow!" I complained

"Theres more where that comes from." he grined

"What do you want?" I asked

"Meet me in the forest in La Push tonight at midnight." he said I opened my mouth "Ness, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you or presious little boyfriend. So meet me alright?" I nodded once. "good." he walked away.

Suddenly I didn't need to pee anymore. I walked back to Jake rubbing my arm.

"Whats the matter?" he asked I shook my head "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said he looked at my arm.

"Ness what happened to your arm?" he asked

"I fell." I lied

he picked up my arm and kissed it "All better?" I smiled

"Yes." I giggled.

"Wanna skate some more?" he asked

"No I'm tired." I said he nodded

"Let's go take you home." he said taking my hand and standing up. I turned Demetri was looking at us. He tapped his watch twice.

I got in the passenger side of Jake's Rabbit. I yawned and scooted next to him. He put his arm around me. I looked up and smiled he kissed my head and drove home. We got to my house and went inside. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Jake's arm was around my waist. I went to sleep.

In my dream I was running but I couldn't run fast enough. The stranger caught me. I looked up. It was no stranger It was Demetri.

"Renesme, I'd wake up. Unless you are purposly ignoring my request. You wouldn't do that. Your a smart girl right?" he said "Now awake."

I jolted up Jake slept unaware. I stood up and climbed out my window. I ran trying not to think so my dad wouldn't notice me gone.

"Smart Girl Renesme." Demetri said walking out in the woods

"I'm here what do you want?" I asked

"You to come with me." He said

"No!" I yelled

"Shh Nessie I'm not stupid! I know you wouldn't leave right now! I'll give you time." he said

"Time?" I asked

"Two days. Then you'll meet me here." he said

"Why? What did I do?" I asked

"You have a gift. A very powerful one! And that is needed in the Voltori. So you will come with me." he explained

"And if I don't?" I asked. He smacked me across the face with enough force to leave me with another bruise.

" I will kill both you and your little dog Jacob too." he smiled and walked away "Goodbye Renesme, I'll see you soon."

I ran home.. My face HURT! Jake was still asleep. I snuggled up next to him. He made me forget everything that happened. I fell asleep.

"Nessie." Jake shook me awake.

I turned he gasped

"Renesme! What happened?" He asked stroking my face. It stung! I stood up and looked in the mirror. Sure enough I had a bruise in the shape of a hand on my face.

"I'll tell you later." I said motoining to my parents downstairs he nodded.

"I love you Ness." he kissed me.

"I love you too." I sighed "Now leave so I can get dressed." He laughed and walked out my door.

I pulled on sweats and ran to my bathroom to scrumage through my makeup bag. Perfect. I found some concierler. I rubbed in over my bruise it soon faded away. I ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" I said trying to hide my face and started running out the door.

"Renesme? What happened to your face?" My mom asked

"I fell last night Ice skating." I explianed

they laughed Alice came in the room.

"She defently follows Bella's genes." Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

Sure enough there was a Rabbit waiting in the driveway.

"Hi." I said

"Cut the Crap Ness." he said "what happened?"

"Nothing." I said and turned around so he couldn't see me cry.

"Renesme, Who did this to you?" he asked

"No one!" I cried

"I swear Renesme if anyone ever hurts you _ever _they would have to deal with me." he said and looked at me with pleading eyes "Now Ness, who did this?"

"Last night someone cornered me when I was going to the bathroom. They told me to meet them in the woods at midnight. So I did and then they hit me." I explained he pulled the car to a quick stop.

"What?" he yelled "Renesme! Who? I will kill them!"

"Jake! Calm down!" he was shaking. "Jake calm, calm, calm. Shh shh shh. I'm fine." I stroked his face.

"Why did you go?" he yelled

"He threatened me!" I said "he said if I didn't come he would hurt you!" I was praticaly bawling.

"Renesme, who?" he asked

"Demetri Voltori." I cried.

"A bloodsucker did this to you?" he asked I closed my eyes and nodded. "My pack will start tracking him tonight."

"NO!" I cried. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Ness no one can hurt me but you." he said and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." he said kissing my forehead. "no more secrets."

I nodded.

Of course I didn't tell him that I had two days until I had to meet him again and come with him. But I had a feeling that i'd said enough already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

RPOV

"Have fun Ness," Jake said dropping me off at my school.

"Bye." I said and gave him a quick kiss. I skipped into the school.

Someone grabbed my arm. I screamed

"Shh!" Demetri said and pulled me into the closet.

"Leave me alone!" I growled and turned around.

"Renesme I wouldn't go off and tell your dog everything I say..." he said and came closer to me. It was dark but I could see he had something in his hand. I felt something sharp touch my arm. I screamed he covered my mouth. A second later the lights turned on. I looked down at my hand. There was a large bleeding line. I felt like I would faint. "I can lessen your time... let's see... tonight! Same time! Don't worry if you come I swear not to harm a hair on your puppies head." he said and turned off the light and left. I got out my phone.

"Ness shouldn't you be in class?" Jake asked

"I don't feel good; can you come pick me up?" I asked

"Is he there?" he asked

"Yes... I've already been cornered." I said looking at my bleeding arm.

"I'm around the corner come outside." he said then hung up.

I walked outside and sat on the steps. His rabbit came up around the corner. He got out and walked up to me.

"Get in the car." he growled.

"Jake!" I said but he was already in the school.

I sat there waiting impatiently. What was taking so long? Soon I heard yelling and I turned around.

"YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" Jake yelled

I ran out of the car to calm him down. "Jakey, Calm down. He won't hurt me..." I assured him he glared at me then looked at him

"Listen, if I drop her off at school again and she calls me in tears to pick her up because of something _you" _he pointed at Demetri's chest "did, I will track you down and murder you." he growled and took my hand and pulled me to the car.

"Renesme..." Demetri called and pointed at his watch.

"Ness, Let's go." Jake said I nodded and followed him to the car.

"What did he do?" He asked I showed him my hand. It was getting worse. He flinched. "Looks like you need stitches." I grimaced

We drove to the hospital. Was Carslie working? I hope not! We walked in as casually as possible.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist woman asked

"My girlfriend," He paused I smiled to myself when he said that "tripped when I was dropping her off at school this morning." I showed them my arm. She nodded.

"Have a seat dear." She said and pointed at the chairs. I sat down. She kept talking to Jake.

"Does she have her parent's number?" she asked him

"No they're out of town, but she's staying with me." He lied.

"Oh I see." She said. "Her last name?"

"Cullen." He said she gasped

"Does she want to see Dr. Cullen?" she asked he shook his head.

"No her parents already believe she's clumsy enough, we'll just see someone else." He explained

"You're telling the truth right?" she asked "You two really are dating, you're not kidnapping her."

"Yes, we've been dating for five years." He laughed

She laughed too "I'm sorry! You have no idea how many people your age will bring someone younger in and ask not to tell their parents anything then the next day they go missing."

He looked at her "That won't happen." He assured her.

"Oh I know I was just checking." She said "they'll help you as soon as possible."

"Jakey," I cried. He came to sit by me.

"Ness, don't worry. Were gonna start tracking tonight." He assured me

I leaned my head on his shoulder. The waiting room was gray with red chairs. There was nothing to really comment on so we were quiet. Jake was right. I needed three stitches. They hurt like crap! I wish we weren't keeping this a secret so I could see Carslie. We walked out to his car to go eat. We ate pizza and went home. It was already five o'clock. I had had a long day and I went to bed early. Jake followed me upstairs. I lied down on my bed. Jake put his arms around me like always. He kissed my head and I fell asleep.

My dream started like the last one (I was running) but there was a different feel to it. It wasn't like I was running from someone but like I was running to someone. I was screaming and crying. Demetri caught up to me. I screamed but kept running he got in front of me I stopped. There was a large red-brown wolf walking up to me. He was smiling. I smiled back. Then Demetri grabbed Jake and pulled him to the ground. I screamed and ran to Jake but when I got there Demetri shoved his hand through his chest. I screamed again the jolted awake.

"Jake!" I called he was gone. There was a note in his place.

'_Ness, I'm sorry. I should've waited until you woke up to leave. Sam called me and said he wanted to start. So I'm going to track that jerk! I'm sure I'll come back but if I don't I love you so much! I'll be back soon! With Love Jake' _

I cringed my dream wouldn't come true would it? I looked at my clock eleven thirty. I had to meet Demetri in thirty minutes. I grabbed some clothes and a picture of me and Jake. I smiled as I put the picture in my pocket. I walked outside to the little forest. Maybe it would go as I hoped

Me: Please Demetri! Can I call you D? D, my boyfriend would be heartbroken if I wasn't here tomorrow! Can I please stay?

Demetri: Sure Kid! Why not? I'll just tell Aro it was impossible to bring you to him and take the blame!

Me: Thanks D! You're amazing!

(Hug each other and walk away then I live happily ever after with Jake!)

Yea right! That would be how it would work my butt! I approached Demetri

"I'm here!" I said he smiled then looked at my backpack.

"I didn't ask you to bring clothes!" he said

"Fine." I said and dropped my backpack "Happy?" He smiled

"Very..." he started "but we wouldn't want to leave evidence." He took out a pocket lighter and lights my backpack!

"My Backpack!" I cried Jake got me that!

"Picture!" he demand

"What?" I asked

"You're Picture! Give it!" he put his hand out

"Never!" I cried and put my hand over my pocket. He pinned me up against the tree

"The picture!" he demand again

"I said No! " I cried he threatened me with a fist "Do whatever you want I won't give this up!" he backed down

"Fine!" he said "keep the picture! But you're coming with me!"

"I know! I'm not arguing!" I yelled he was shocked

"Follow me." He demands. I followed him. In the forest there was a...plane? How did you park a plane in the forest? He opened the door and showed me inside. I sat down on the opposite side as him he moved over a seat. I stood up and sat in the very last seat. He stood up.

"Don't!" I threaten he sat down. I took out my picture and stared at it. He was so amazing. Part of me hoped he would come look for me. The other part wished he would stay home and live happily with some other girl. We took off. I was cold without Jake but somehow I managed to fall asleep on the freezing cold plane. When I woke up we were in Romania.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

It was three in the morning, that flithly bloodsucker was no where to be found. Good! Maybe he would leave Nessie alone. I climbed up the tree next to her room. Once I was in the room I lied down on her bed and waited for her.

Three hours had past. It was now six. Where was she? I stood up. Maybe she went downstairs in the night.

"Ness?" I asked Bella looked at me.

"She's still asleep." She said

"You would know Dog." Edward growled

"Where is she?" I asked looking around the room

"Upstairs." Bella said

"No…" I growled and turned to the wall. I pounded my fist against it. "Filthy Bloodsucker!"

"What do you know Jake?" she asked

"There's this vampire around, who's been messing with Ness and he must've said something to her and she followed him." I explained

"Who?" she asked

"Demetri Voltori…" I growled. Edward shook his head.

"No… Nessie knows the Voltori are bad. She wouldn't follow him… know matter what he said…" he said

"You didn't know your daughter then!" I growled they're heads turned towards me.

"I beg your parden…" Edward said

"NESS DID FOLLOW HIM! IN FACT SHE HAS FOR THE PAST TWO NIGHTS! AND YESTERDAY AT SCHOOL! SHE'S FOLLOWED HIM! HE THREATENDS HER! SO SHE FOLLOWS HIM!" I yelled coming about two inches away from him.

"Your lying…" bella said I stormed out of the house and into the woods.

I turned into a wolf. Then kept running. The voices were in my head… great! No alone time for Jake…

"_Jake man you gotta go back…"_ Seth said

"_Butt out Seth."_ I growled.

"_Go find Ness and I will!"_ he said it went silent.

I turned back and went to the house, well of course I changed. But anyway. Were was i? oh yea! I was storming into the house their heads turned to me again.

"I'm going to find her." I said they shook their heads.

"No I told you Ness isn't there… she's just missing…" Edward said I rolled my eyes.

"Bella are you coming?" I asked

"No… Jake your over reacting I'm sure she's just in La Push waiting for you." She said I walked out of the house and went to the Main house. They would listen to me.

"Jake? Where's Nessie?" Blondie asked

"Romainia." I said everyone in the house stopped. Then the room was full of them.

"What?" Alice asked

I explained the whole story to them. They were shocked but belived me.

"I'm going to find her." I said "Edward and Bella won't they don't belive me."

"I'll come." Blonde said and stepped forward.

"Me too." Alice said then Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carslie. So everyone but Edward and Bella were coming… wonderful!

"When do we leave?" Jasper asked

"Well I was expecting now…" I said then they were gone "Hello?"

"In the garage!" Esme called I walked into the garge.

"Jacob your riding with Emmett and Rosalie." Carslie said. Blonde snarled "Just until we reach the airport…" she still wasn't happy… I smirked

"Fine!" she said I got in the car.

We were soon in the airport rushing to our plane. Once we sat down I ended up by Alice… It was better than Blondie…

"Do Edward and Bella know?" I asked

"No but they will soon…" Alice said

"Attention passengers everyone take their seats we will be taking off soon. No electronics until we are in the air please. Thank you!" she said then repeated it in french and itailtin.

I looked out my window.

Then ignoring her request I pulled out my phone.

"Don't Worry Ness." I said looking at my screensaver which was of us "I'm coming."

The over cherry flight attendent came over to me. "Excuse me sir, but no electronics yet. Not even phones."

I closed my phone "Sorry…" I said she walked away. Alice smiled

"I won't tell." She said and winked. I smiled and opened my phone up again.

*******Review? They make me want to write! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

RPOV

I sat down on my new bed. It had only been used once. I hated it here! I would leave but… that would put Jake at harm.

"Aro wants to see you." Demetri said

"I don't want to see him!" I said and turned around so he couldn't see me.

"Too bad!" he said pulling me up. I followed him.

"Aro this is Renesme." Demetri said to a tall man who looked a little scary.

"Hello Renesme, I'm Aro. I see you're all grown up now." He said I nodded he stuck his hand out. I grabbed it. A few seconds later his eyes grew. "You see I have the power to read every thought you ever had had by just the touch of your hands."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. I see you have a boyfriend, named Jacob." I shuddered when he said his name. "You miss him more than anything, and you hate it here!" he said I nodded "your now wondering why we want you here so bad." I nodded again then let go of his hand "Renesme You have a power. You haven't used it in a while but I know you still have it. It works like mine but it's Opposite. You show _me _things" he said "I want to find it."

"I don't know how." I sighed

"Let's try. Show me memory's of Jacob." He said and put his hand out

I closed my eyes and remembered every little thing about Jakey His eyes, his hair, his voice, his sent. I even remembered when we went ice skating and Demetri cornered me so I walked back to jake with my bruise and he kissed it so it felt better. Aro grinned.

"You've figured it out." He said excitedly then frowned "I'm sorry Demetri hurt you. You wouldn't come any other way."

"I didn't come because he threatened to hurt me!" I growled "He said he would hurt Jake!"

He pursed his lips "I'm sorry… but we needed you here." He said

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME! I WOULD HAVE CAME IF YOU ASKED ME!" I screamed and ran away.

JPOV

We finally landed but it was too sunny. So we had to get a hotel.

"This is nuts!" I said "We rushed here! But yet we wait!" I yelled

"Jake we can't go out there..." Jasper said

"If we did we would see the Voltori alright." Emmett laughed we all eyed him.

"Jacob I want to talk to you alone." Alice said Jasper looked at her "I'll be fine Jazz."

Alice and I walked out of hearing point.

"What's up Alice?" I asked she looked at me

"The Voltori won't just let you have Ness." She said "You know that right?" I nodded

"My plan was to kill them all then rescue her." I said she rolled her eyes

"You sure you and Emmett aren't relteated?" she asked I nodded

"Pretty sure!" I said she laughed

"Well that won't work…" she said

"What will?" I asked

"Trading." She said

"You lost me." I said

"They want two people…Ness and Someone else…" she said "If you give them who they want they'll give you Ness."

"Who do they want?" I asked "Edward?" she shook her head

"I have a plan… Jazz won't like it but… I'll do it for Ness." She sighed

"What's your plan?" I asked

"Let's give them who they want." She sighed

RPOV

Great I did it now! I bet Demetri was on his way to kill me… then they'll kill Jake then my Parents then everyone else! Why was I so stupid! Why can't my power be to rewind time!

There was a knock at my door.

I swallowed hard "Come in…" I said a short petiet woman came in she reminded me of Alice. This made me laugh.

"My name is Hidi. They're prepared to eat downstairs would you like to join them?" she asked

"Sure…" I said and stood up. "What are we eating?" she laughed

"What every vampire eats." She said as if it were obious.

"You mean we are eating _humans_?" I asked she laughed

"No silly." I sighed of relief. "we're drinking them." She said I stopped.

******Review? Please! What do you think Alice's plan is? I won't post until I get at least two guesses! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

"No I can't do it!" I said

"Every Vampire wants human blood." She said

"Yea Every _vampire_ wants human blood. I'm half human! I don't drink humans!" I said running back to my room and locking the door. I threw myself on my bed. I was so hungry! I cried my eyes out. Then finally fell asleep.

JPOV

"Are they going to attack?" Jasper asked

"You guys don't need to come." I said "Alice and I have a plan."

"You're not going without us!" Rosalie said

"I say we are!" I growled

"Please!" Alice begged "Jake and I have a plan! I think it's the only way we can save her! Just go home!"

"So we came all the way here just to go home?" Emmett asked

"Yep!" she said they all laughed

"Ali your sure this is the only way?" Esme asked

We nodded.

"I'll go buy the tickets." Carslie said.

"I'm helping Alice." Jasper said

"Jazzy I promise everything will be okay." She assured him "Go home and give Edward and Bella a hard time for me." She kissed his nose.

"Alright." He said "I love you."

She kissed him "I love you too." She said

We walked away she looked at her family before turning around. I wanted her to turn around and tell her to go back but if this meant cuddling with Renesme for the rest of existence then it was worth it. We walked into Voltera. I really hated it here. I had never been here but Ness was here and I wasn't with her. Yep it was bad.

We entered a large room that reeked! I could barely stand in there!

"This is for Ness." I repeated several times to myself.

"Alice Cullen?" A very old bloodsucker asked.

"Aro," Alice smiled "this is my friend-"

"Jacob Black." He smiled

"How do you know me?" I asked

"I've heard or err seen many things about you." He smiled "my name is Aro."

Someone burst through the doors I turned hoping for Ness. I wasted hope. It was Demetri. I did everything possible to not attack him right there!

"It's hopeless!" he yelled "she won't come down!"

"Bring some reninforcments in." he smiled evilly. Then looked at us. "What do you need?"

"I want my girlfriend back!" I yelled

"No… that's not possible." He said

"Not even for a bargain?" Alice asked

"Talk!" he demand

RPOV

"Renesme open your door! Aro's orders!" Demetri yelled from outside my door

"If I open it will you leave me alone?" I asked I heard two laughs one recognizable Demetri's then a high-pitched tinkling one.

"Sure." He said I stood up and opened the door.

There were two people, Demetri then a small girl.

"Renesme this is my Friend." He grinned

"Hi I'm Renesme." I said "But I go by Ness."

She smiled her teeth were perfectly straight.

"Aro sent her to see you." He said my face shrunk.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jane." She said and stared at me.

"You're needed downstairs." He said I rolled my eyes

"Puh-lease!" I cried "I'm not going!"

"You might want to change your mind." Jane said

"They don't own me!" I said

"You see Jane here has a special power." He said Jane walked into my room. I took a step back I was suddenly terrified of this little girl.

"You really shouldn't have said that." She smiled. Then added "Pain." She stared at me.

All of a sudden I felt a shot of pain shoot through my body. I screamed out loud. "Please! Stop!" I cried she stopped I was about to thank her for stopping then she smiled again. This time the pain was a million times worse.

"You seem like your mother. Apparently you two are more different than Fire and Ice." Demetri said. I was so confused but he added "You're no longer needed downstairs." The pain stopped and they left me alone curled up in a little ball on the floor.

******Reviews? Please! Two More reviews this time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPOV

Aro thought about it for a while "I like it. You may go get her and bring her home." He said I was thrilled I got to be with Renesme for my whole life.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said and ran out of the room. Then walked back, blushing "where is she?"

"Oh of course, Alec." He said. A boy walked over to me and led me out of the room. He took me to a room.

"In there." He said and pointed to the room. I opened the door, and gasped. My Renesme was lying on the floor in a ball bawling. I went to put my arms around her she hissed and bit me.

RPOV

I heard someone come in the room. Probably just Jane coming in to torture me again, I felt arms around me, I turned and bit her. Jane back off I moved and a few seconds' later arms were around me again.

"I come to rescue you and I get bit?" a voice that wasn't Jane's asked I opened my eyes and turned towards it.

"Jakey!" I cried and crushed our lips together. "what are you doing here?"

"I made a deal with the big bloodsucker now your free to come home!" he said

"What did you do?" I asked

"Nothing, lets go home okay?" he asked I nodded and smiled

We were on the plane sitting right next to each other. I was so tired I thought I would fall asleep, but I kept my eyes open for Jake I lied my head on his chest.

"Ness go to sleep." He said stroking my head I shook my head

"No I'm sure this is a dream! So if I go to sleep then I'll wake up at Voltera." I said he stroked my head.

"Renesme, please I won't let them take you back there. Just go to sleep." He said and kissed my head

"Fine!" I growled and closed my eyes.

"Renesme, I know your still awake." He laughed and pulled me closer.

I laughed and curled up as close to him as the seat would allow.

When I woke I was in bed and it was dark.

"Crap! It was all a dream!" I said then a arm wrapped around me. I turned and Jake was next to me. I lied back down and went to sleep.

When I awoke again It was light outside. Jake was awake sitting on my chair in the corner. "Hi," he said

"It was real! I'm home!" I said he smiled and walked over to me.

"Yes Ness you are." He said and kissed me.

"Renesme Come down here, I hear that you're up!" my dad yelled

I swallowed hard and stood up then went downstairs.

"Hi," I said

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Romania?" I said confused

He laughed "So Demetri really did take you there?" I nodded "Ness you know better than that!" he said

"It's not my fault!" I cried

He shook his head I rolled my eyes.

"Ness I can't believe you! You do know we might have not been able to get you back right? You could've been trapped there forever!" he yelled I ran back upstairs Jake hadn't moved

"Let's go," I said he looked confused "I want to go to the main house." I picked up my bag and jumped out the window. I found Jake behind me. We walked into the building I waved they all smiled. Jasper came running into the hall

"Alice?" he asked I shook my head

"No Alice isn't with us, she should be here." I said Jacob looked at the ground

"No, Alice and Jacob had a plan to rescue you." Jasper said I looked at Jake.

"Jacob Black where is she?" I asked

I thought back to yesterday when he rescued me 'I made a deal with the Voltori.'

"Jacob Black You didn't!" I yelled he looked back to the ground. Everyone looked at us.

"It was her plan." He said. I gasped

*****Review? Let's make it three! I wasn't expecting to get two so fast! Haha thanks everyone! I love you guys! I update my youtube more often then I do my fanfiction so if you ever want something else to read check that out kay? Thanks! Xoxox Lizzi.**


End file.
